Addicted to You
by Drop of Poison
Summary: There's something irresistible about Bella so who are we to deny our desire for her?


Pairings: Bella/Paul, Bella/Embry, and Bella/Jake only.

**Author's Note:** This will eventually have slash, threesomes, and moresomes so if you don't like don't read. It's as simple as that. When I say eventually it means that it's not going to happen right off the bat. This isn't just about the lemons. It's about their relationship and how something like theirs would even begin or work. Of course it has supernatural plot lines with a whole lot of drama thrown in for fun. Be aware that this is a story not porn. Although there will be lots of hot and delicious lemons with these characters it won't be the entire focus.

oOoOoOo~ **Bella** ~oOoOoOo

My life was not how I imagined it when I was a little girl lying in bed after Renee told me a story about a prince who would fight a dragon to save the princess in a far off land. Of course, the princess' name in the tale would always be Isabella at least until I begged for her name to be changed to Bella. Renee was always disappointed that I never liked my name, but I couldn't see myself as Isabella.

Bella Swan, is more my cup a tea, or Bells is what my childhood friend Jacob Black called me.

No my life wasn't what I thought it would be. I wasn't a princess. There were no charming soon to be kings sweeping me off my feet. No one saved me from the way she made me live until the day I put on my big girl panties to leave behind a place I never wanted to move to in the first place.

oOoOoOooOoOoOo

The sun was hanging in the clear blue sky no cloud to disrupt the view. It was a sweltering day in the sunny town of Jacksonville. It was only made worse by the black clothing the few people that were there for the funeral. The seven people who showed up for Renee's burial shifted in their seats uncomfortably as the Priest continued droning on seemingly not noticing the sticky heat. I pulled at my skirt trying to unstick the fabric from my sweaty legs. I couldn't be more relieved having chosen to forgo tights to go along with my outfit. It would have been unbearable. It was bad enough my shirt was clinging to my torso like it was melting into my skin.

Would it be terribly rude of me if I started to fan myself?

Charlie's mustache twitched as he glanced over at me. The worry in them was clear for me to see. I knew why he was watching me like I was about to breakdown right there in front of everyone. I didn't blame him for his concerns. If I had received the call I gave him at two in the morning on a Monday. I would be waiting for the crazy to come out too.

Maybe if it wasn't so goddamn hot I would be a blubbering mess. I could only be thankful that the air was so blisteringly warm I didn't know how I was still able to breathe. I didn't want to have a crying jag there. I know it is what people do at funerals, but I felt too guilty.

I wasn't sad she was gone in the way the people around me might think. No, Renee wouldn't get my tears. I did not miss her. The disheartening realization I had come to three days after her passing was I wouldn't miss what she became after she left Dad. I missed the time before my parents split. She wasn't the greatest Mom. She loved me the best she could. It helped that Dad was able to take responsibility of parenting by himself. He was the one to remember to put dinner on the table, to pick me up at school, and everything else parents should do for their children. Renee on the other hand was like the fun Aunt. I remember making finger paint pictures with her or going shopping together. Those times were starting to slip away from me. It had been so long since then.

Renee left taking me with her, and we bounced from city to city before settling down in a beat up old apartment in Phoenix, Arizona. One of the things that became clear to me at the age of ten was that she couldn't hold down a job. She was too busy going out drowning herself in copious amounts of alcohol making her unreliable as an employee. I could only be grateful there was an elderly couple on the block. They owned a little café and bookstore. I first went there to escape. I soon became a regular there. Molly the owner knew what was going on in my life without me ever having to tell her. I guess the desperate hunger and sad emotions gave me away. She took me on as a helper giving me what little money they could afford to.

Life got a little better after that.

I could get away for those few hours deep into the stacks of the fluttering pages of books, and lose myself in a world that didn't exist. It was only when I came home to find Renee passed out drunk lying in her own puke would reality crash back into me. I took care of her. No one else would. I still felt like I owed it to try to help her.

She met Phil about a year ago again uprooting us from Arizona. My protests went ignored.

"He's the one! Be a good girl and suck it up."

Renee would pat my cheek once she said her piece. I knew I couldn't stay no matter how much I wanted to. It seemed Phil was good for her. She stopped drinking, and was so in love with the minor league baseball player. The thought of moving to Forks to continue my junior year there did cross my mind.

I had a bad feeling about moving so I ended up staying in Jacksonville. I always listened to my gut instincts. They never led me astray. Sometimes they crept upon me when I was faced with a decision. I didn't think much of it. Just that I was really good at deciding between choices. After the first three months of being sober Renee started drinking again. Phil wanted to help her and stayed at first. He learned that you can't help someone who didn't want the help more quickly than when I figured that out as a child.

The baseball player left them. Renee took it hard. She drank more. The little tingling feeling I sometimes had come back with a vengeance. It made me uneasy. I didn't know what to do. I learned then as much as I think I'm more mature than adults. I was still a kid. She was always an angry drunk so I took the burnt end of her temper when Phil left. It was somehow my fault he broke up with her. It cut me deep listening to her rants about me. I still did my best to take care of her. I never told Dad about her drinking. I knew that once I did he would get custody. I did kind of want that to happen. The thing that always stopped me was what would happen to Renee. Who would take care of her if I wasn't around?

Her alcoholism wasn't the only problem I had to deal with. Nightmares I used to have as a child started to play on repeat in my dreams. There were figures with ice cold skin and crimson eyes always getting ready to kill me. In some dreams there were huge horse sized wolves tearing into those creatures. I never understood why I dreamed it. But I always took comfort in the wolves that saved me from the red eyed demons.

I came home two months after Phil's departure from our lives to find Renee on the ground and she wasn't breathing. For one single minute I stood there frozen in a mix of horror and shock as I looked at the body of Renee. It was after hearing the news that the EMTs couldn't do anything for her was when I finally broke down. They told me I went into shock. To me those memories were hazy.

At the hospital I called my Dad. I cried, screamed, and sobbed into the phone.

I was gently brought out of my thoughts when a hand landed on my shoulder. My eyes cut to him, and I couldn't help the tear that slowly fell from my right eye. I felt his warm thumb brush it away.

"Let's go home."

My Dad was never a man of many words. The small touch to my back as I walked away from Renee told me what he couldn't say. Summer heat continued to beat down on us as we walked across the dried yellow grass having several patches missing. My kitten heels didn't sink into the soil because it hadn't rained in so long. I took one last look at the grave to say my own farewell to the life I lived with Renee.

The feeling I had been having since the dreams began filled me with the sense of a new page turning in the story of my life. I didn't know what was going to happen when I moved back into my childhood home. I promised myself I would face it with all the strength I gained from the hard years of living with Renee.

**Author's Note:** Updates are looking to be once or twice a week. The next chapter might have one or two of the wolves in it. I know you want to see them, right? That's the only thing I will give away about what's coming up. If you liked this would you be a doll (or gentleman) and review to let me know your thoughts. Thank you in advance!


End file.
